leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Birth Island
|0|2|4|6=FRLG|1|3|5=E}}.png |type=land |location_name=Birth Island |japanese_name=たんじょうのしま |translated_name=Birth Island |location=South of Six Island, east of Seven Island |region=Sevii Islands |generation= }} Birth Island (Japanese: たんじょうのしま Birth Island) is a location near and Seven Islands in the Sevii Islands, accessible in . The Mythical Pokémon dwells on this island. In the games A player can reach Birth Island only after downloading the AuroraTicket through Mystery Gift and sailing there by talking to the in front of the Seagallop Ferries in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, or by boarding the S.S. Tidal in Pokémon Emerald. Like Navel Rock, Birth Island is invisible on the Town Map by default due to its event-only status, only appearing when the player first arrives there. This is in contrast to the other Sevii Islands, which appear on the Town Map even before the player has visited them. It also never appears on the PokéNav's map. Upon first arriving at the island, the only thing the will find is an inert, black, triangular rock. To make appear, the player must solve a strange puzzle by following the rock: each time the rock is interacted with, it will move to a different position on the island, and the player must perform the shortest possible path to the rock's new position. Each successful interaction will cause the rock to glow more; the puzzle is solved once the rock returns to one space above its original position and glows a bright red. Interacting with the rock in this state will cause it to shatter and Deoxys to appear. If the player fails to follow the shortest path before the puzzle is solved, interacting with the rock will reset the puzzle, moving the rock back to its original position and reverting it to black. Puzzle To solve the puzzle and make appear, the must do the following: # Approach the triangle from below and press A'. # Press '← 5×, ↓''' once, then '''A. # Press →''' 5×, '''↑ 5×, then A'. # Press '→ 5×, ↓''' 5×, then '''A. # Press ↑''' 3×, '''← 7×, then A'. # Press '→ 5×, then A'. # Press '← 3×, ↓''' 2×, then '''A. # Press ↓''' once, '''← 4×, then A'. # Press '→ 7×, then A'. # Press '← 4×, ↓''' once, then '''A. # Press ↑''' 4×, then '''A. Pokémon When encountered in the wild, Deoxys will appear in Normal Forme, but once captured, it will transform into Attack Forme, Defense Forme, or Speed Forme. In it will transform into Attack Forme and Defense Forme respectively, and in it will transform into Speed Forme. Layout Music When encountering , ''Deoxys Appears'' plays. When Deoxys, the theme played is Battle! (Deoxys). This applies to both and . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Birth Island appeared in the . After battling against , retired to the Birth Island in order to heal the damage it had received when Pika's struck its core. In order to protect itself, Organism No. 2 encased itself in a pyramid-like protection called "Delta Shield", a combination of and . , however, took advantage of Organism No. 2's weakened state, and followed it. Using his 's to cut down its movements and his 's to destroy the Delta Shield, Giovanni was able to capture Organism No. 2 with a Poké Ball specifically designed to catch the DNA Pokémon. Trivia * While Birth Island is absent from , the end of the Delta Episode alludes to it: after destroys the meteor, a triangle emerges from the remnants, darts about in the same pattern as the puzzle on Birth Island, and then breaks apart, revealing Deoxys. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=誕生之島 |zh_cmn=誕生之島 |fr_eu=Île Aurore |de=Entstehungsinsel |it=Isola Materna |ko=탄생의 섬 Tansaeng-yi Seom |es_eu=Isla Origen |vi=Đảo Giáng Sinh }} Category:Sevii Islands Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Islands Category:Event-exclusive locations de:Entstehungsinsel es:Isla Origen fr:Île Aurore it:Isola Materna ja:たんじょうのしま zh:诞生之岛